An Era to Live : Year 2
by LaughsLikeGirl
Summary: During her second year at her home away from home, Amelia begins to fear for her life. Faced with the resurrection of Hogwarts' greatest foe, her new friend seems to be the only one who understands.


**An Era to Live**

Chapter 1 – Letters and Journals

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you've had a good summer so far. Your uncle and aunt didn't seem to be too happy when they picked you up at the station. Don't let them give you too hard of a time. We need you to be sane for next term._

_The Weasley's invited my family to go out on a picnic the other day and we were saying how much we wished you could have come. Mrs. Weasley tried her first Muggle recipe - apple pie - and it turned out really good (but when is anything that she makes not good?). Mr. Weasley was dying to know how Muggles make it - he works at the Ministry of Magic with Muggles. He's positively obsessed with Muggles. We needed your expertise!_

_Hermione said that she hadn't received anything from you or Ron yet. Ron, I understand, but scribble something to her. She's already chewing me out about it. _

_- Amelia_

_Dear Ron,_

_I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not go to Malfoy's house to play Muggle pranks on him. If I even bring the subject up I know my mother will be all over 'establishing family relations' and the last thing I need is to have to deal with him at home as well as school. Toilet-paper his manor yourself._

_- Amelia_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I haven't received anything from Harry yet, but I wouldn't worry. I must be hard for him to write without angering his relatives. Give him some time. _

_On a better note, my mother said that she would love you have you over for a night this weekend. I hear that Muggles have these 'sleepovers' all the time - let's have one! Let me know - my mom is almost more excited than I am._

_- Amelia_

_June 8th,_

_It's been over a week since I wrote to Harry and Hedwig hasn't arrived with his response. I supposed it could be the distance, but I know that Hermione lives farther away than either he or Ron do and she's written to me multiple times. I try to tell myself not to worry, but I can't help it. His relatives didn't seem to be too kind, so I worry..._

_...That's true. I suppose that Muggles might not let him send letters, especially _those_ Muggles. But I don't know how else to reach him..._

_...Wait? I don't want to wait! _

_...You and your patience._

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm going to write to you under the assumption that you are being locked up in your room with bars on your windows as your aunt and uncle try to squash the magic out of you. If you get the chance to write back, please do so. _

_Ron and I met up over the past week for dinner at his house this time. I have a feeling that his parents and mine are quickly becoming close friends. Although Fred and George are hilarious as always, Ginny has turned out to be quite the sweetheart. Between Ron and me, I think she'd heard about every second of your first year at Hogwarts. She's quite smitten with you, if I can say so. It's adorable!_

_Ron's older brother Percy has been locked up in his room most of the time. We see his owl flying from his window almost every day, but no one knows why. It must be the lack of adventure that has me wishing he's doing something interesting or dangerous, but this is Percy. Danger to him is having his prefect badge smudged or discolored (which happens often with Fred and George in a room next to him)._

_Hoping you're okay._

_- Amelia_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You left one of your textbooks at my house from last night. Would you mind coming to pick it up? I don't think Erwin could handle it - it's enromous._

_- Amelia_

_June 12th, _

_I'm spending the night with Ginny this time. She's been begging me to stay over and teach her some of the things that I learned last year; I don't mind - it's hilarious how eager she is - but I'm not the best teacher. That, and my parents warned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley not to let me perform any magic that could lead to potions for personal protection..._

_...I've had a few...accidents..._

_...It's not that funny. I love potions - it's easy and the possibilities are endless..._

_...Really? I didn't know that! You'll have to teach me some of the potions you learned!_

_...They can't be that hard. Jason was working with me - he's my cousin, remember? - and taught me some of the potions he learned for his OWLs. I think I did better than he did!_

_...Hold on, Ginny's back. I'll write again when I can._

_Dear Harry,_

_My mother said that she would love to have you over for dinner one night. Her and my father are excited that I'm friends with the Boy who Lived. I think they're more interested in simply knowing a celebrity than knowing you - or, at least my mom is. _

_Let me know!_

_- Amelia_

_Dear George,_

_Please stop sending your bewitched toys over to my house. While I think they're hilarious, my mother has been angry ever since her nice mahogany table was destroyed by your exploding pies._

_- Amelia_

_June 19th,_

_I found some old pictures in the attic the other day of when my parents were at Hogwarts. There was one of my mother with her boyfriend at the time. I think she said his name was Black or something or the sort. They looked adorable together._

_...If we had any, my grandmother would know. I believe she might have been at Hogwarts in the forties. I'll ask her the next time I see her._

_...Her name is Emily Warrington._

_...I don't know her maiden name. I'll ask. _

_Dear Harry, _

_As Ron believes that you're secretly writing to me and not him, he has required me to ask him if you would be allowed to stay over at his house this weekend (he's reading over my shoulder as I write). Make sure you tell him yes or no. I can't promise that he and his brothers won't do something drastic to get you out of that house. _

_I know that your birthday is coming up. What would you like? And don't tell me not to get you anything - you deserve it._

_- Amelia_

_July 2nd,_

_I'm sorry that it's been so long, but my grandfather died a couple of weeks ago. We had to go to his funeral and take care of my grandmother. She was distraught with grief about it all. It was nice to see my family again, no matter how small it is, but I wasn't too excited about all the others that showed up to honor her memory. It seemed that every pureblood family was there. I had to spend half my time avoiding the Malfoy boy, Draco. _

_...I'm sorry. I forgot to ask her. I don't think she would have told me anyway. It would have been the wrong time. _

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you for your concern, but I'm all right. My grandfather was old and he died in his sleep, so the only sad thing is that we'll miss him. _

_I haven't heard from Harry all summer, just like you. Ron thinks otherwise - he may tell you I'm lying - so don't listen to what he tells you. _

_- Amelia_

_July 13th,_

_Harry's birthday is coming up and he hasn't written back to me yet. I don't know what to get him and I don't know how to stop Ron from taking his brothers and that flying car of theirs to go get Harry from the Dursely's personally. What do you think a twelve-year-old boy would want?_

_...I think Hermione would like books, not Harry, unless it had something to do with Quidditch._

_...That sounds like a good idea. As they say, the best way to a man is through his stomach! I think I'll have to pay a visit to Mrs. Weasley._

_July 21st,_

_I'm spending the night at Hermione's again. My parents say that it's good for me, but I know that they just want me away from magic for a while. They're tired of my chatter about the new potions books that Jason got me the other day. Hermione is the only one that can stand me when I get talking about all that stuff._

_...No, she's nice. She's the smartest in our year, even if she is Muggle-born. It doesn't really matter to me, but Draco hates her because of it, though I think he's just angry that he's not the school favorite. He certainly has been raised to think he is._

_...You keep saying that, but you never do! I know you could just tell me! You love to tease me, always mentioning those cool potions you know that I don't. Very childish. _

_...I haven't started it yet, but I have an idea. I think I'll make him a cake - a Muggle one, simple with vanilla flavoring, maybe the Grffindor lion on top of it. Mrs. Weasley will have to do most of that part. I'm terrible with frosting._

_...I would, but you can't eat it. What's the point in celebrating someone's birthday if they aren't there?_

_Dear Ron,_

_Please tell me you're joking. I know that he hasn't written back, but there's no need to kidnap the boy! _

_But if you are going, I want to come. Remember to avoid your mum!_

_- Amelia_

_July 30th,_

_I'm going to die today._

_My mother invited Mr. Malfoy and his family over to dinner tonight since they're "such good friends at work." I wouldn't mind it normally, but having Draco over at my house scares me. I have to deal with him during school. I don't want him anywhere near my home. Plus, that means that I won't be able to sneak away to send Harry his present tonight. _

_...I took your advice and decided to make him a cake and get him a good book. The cake turned out beautiful! It looks delicious - I wish I could just steal a piece, but how awkward would it be if I sent him a cake with a part missing?_

_...I found this book on Quidditch that Jason said was good. He said it was about popular teams and their players and their history and stats and other stuff I didn't understand, but I'm sure Harry will appreciate it. _

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I missed it last year, but I hope that you have a good day, regardless of what your aunt and uncle do otherwise. Enjoy the cake! You might want to thank Mrs. Weasley the next time you see her - she made the lion on the top!_

_- Amelia_

_July 31st,_

_I sent off Harry's present this morning. Draco was stalking me all throughout dinner, and my mother wasn't helping with her encouragement that I make friends with him. I think I'd rather be friends with a Hungarian Horntail._

_...No, I'll still take the dragon. Don't get me wrong, Draco can be kind when he makes an effort at it, but for the most part he's arrogant and egotistical and thinks that I should be in love with him. It doesn't help that I think he still has a crush on me._

_...There is this one boy, but I don't think he sees me like that. I'm simply his friend. I suppose it's better than nothing at all, though._

_...I'm sorry to interrupt, but my mother's calling for me. I'll be right back, Tom. _


End file.
